diannaagronroxfandomcom-20200215-history
Cory Monteith
' ' Cory Allan-Michael Monteith 'is a Canadian actor, singer and drummer best known for his role as Finn Hudson in Glee on Fox. Early life Monteith was born in Calgary, Alberta and raised in Victoria, British Columbia. He has one older brother. His parents divorced when he was 7, and by 13, Monteith, once a promising student who at age 5 could read at a fourth-grade level—was skipping school to get drunk and smoked pot. Monteith estimates that by the age of 16, when he quit for good, he had attended 12 different schools, including alternative programs for troubled teens. Cory revealed he went to rehab at the age of 19 and was finally given an ultimatum by his family to get clean or get turned over to the police for theft charges after he stole a significant amount of money from a family member. "I was done fighting myself," he said. "I finally said, ‘I’m gonna start looking at my life and figure out why I’m doing this.'" Career Before becoming an actor, he worked in Nanaimo, British Columbia, as a Wal-Mart people greeter, car wash, taxicab driver, school bus driver and roofer. Monteith dropped out of school in the ninth grade. Monteith said in an interview: "It wasn't for me. I can remember ever since about the sixth or seventh grade, I just didn't understand why I had to learn what I was learning. For some reason, there was a spirit of rebellion in me." Monteith began his actings career in Vancouver, British Columbia. He played minor roles in ''Final Destination 3, Whisper and Deck the Halls, had a recurring role in Kyle XY and also appeared in Smallville, Supernatural, and Flash Gordon. In 2007, he starred in the MTV series Kaya. In 2009, Monteith was cast in the Fox series Glee, playing Finn Hudson, the male lead of the glee club and the quarterback of McKinley High School. For his audition tape, he drummed on Tupperware using unsharpened pencils. The first time he sang in front of an audience was at his in-person audition, at which he sang "Honesty" by Billy Joel. He and Lea Michele, his Glee co-star, were included in Entertainment Weekly's 2009 "Summer Must List", being named "Summer's Must Songbirds" for their portrayals of Finn and Rachel on Glee, respectively. In 2011, he starred alongside Selena Gomez, Leighton Meester, and Katie Cassidy in the comedy Monte Carlo. Personal life He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Monteith also never graduated from high school (Helena Mount High School) and dropped out in the ninth grade. Monteith said in an interview "It wasn't for me. I can remember ever since about the sixth or seventh grade, I just didn't understand why I had to learn what I was learning. For some reason, there was a spirit of rebellion in me." Trivia *He grew up in Victoria, British Columbia and he considers it as his hometown. *He had odd jobs before becoming an actor, he was a Wal-Mart people greeter, cab driver and was into roof construction. *His parents divorced when he was 7. *He has one older brother. *His hobbies include snowboarding and traveling. *Started playing drums when he was 7. *Currently plays drums for the indie band called Bonnie Dune. *His audition song for Glee was "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. In the Pilot episode of Glee as Finn Hudson he is seen in the shower singing Can't Fight This Feeling. *He gets specific when you ask him to say buddy *He wants a Michael Jackson themed Glee episode *He likes Italian Food *The first time he cried like a little girl was a production of Equus *His favorite color is blue *His favorite sports are hockey and basketball *His first car was a 1972 Dodge Colt *He wants to go to eastern Europe *His favorite game is Call of Duty 4 *Often jokes with Lea Michele about marrying each other (Like when they said that they are taking pictures for their "save the date" wedding) and one time let it slip that Glee was like their little baby *He was the one who gave Lea Michele her twitter name. (@msleamichele) *He loves using the flipcam. *Good friends with Lea, Dianna and Mark. *He has a tribal tattoo on his upper arm *His Twitter name was [mailto:@frankenteen @frankenteen] '''but he changed it to [mailto:@CoryMonteith''' @CoryMonteith] (follow him on Twitter) *He had earrings when he was 17 *Drug addiction as a teenager *When he was 13, he skipped school to get drunk and smoked pot *Dropped out of high school when he was 16 *Was on the cover of Parade *Stole from his family when he was younger *Given an ultimatum by his family to get clean or get turned over to the police for theft charges after he stole a significant amount of money from a family member. *Supports Vancouver Canucks & is a proud Canadian *At age of 5, He could read at a fourth-grade level. *He had attended 12 different schools, including alternative programs for troubled teens. *He went to Rehab when he was only 19. *Lea Michele sometimes calls him CoMo('Co'ry/'Mo'nteith), according to a tweet. *Has gone all naked for the film "Bloody Mary". *Received his high school diploma in the spring of 2011 from an alternative school he attended in his hometown *Can do an Australian Accent *He is baritone. *He set up Lea Michele's Twitter account for her (the name and the password). The password he originally used was "Rachel Berry" because he thought it was appropriate, but she changed it. *He once played a prank on Lea. He told Lea that she accidently scratched his car with her car, but the scratch on Cory's car was actually a sticker. When he peeled it off, Lea threw a sandwich at him. *Is a Finchel fan *Voiced Cory Monteith on the Simpsons.